


Jae got new rules (he counts them)

by Tyutyu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Booty Calls, Break Up, Brian is a douche, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Jae is broken, M/M, No Smut, Sad Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyutyu/pseuds/Tyutyu
Summary: Jae wrote down the list, rushed and scrawny before grabbing a ladder and sticking the note on his ceiling, above his bed. It's contents seemed simple enough to follow:1) Don't pick up the phone you know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone!2)Don't let him in, you'll have to kick him out again!3) Don't be his friend you know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning, and if your under him, you. Ain't. Getting. Over. Him.





	Jae got new rules (he counts them)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really poorly written song fic inspired by Dua Lipa new rules.  
> Ahhhh I don't write angst so this is my first depressing fic so I hope you enjoy reading!

Jae had tried. Tried to go to sleep but it seemed he just couldnt slip into the comfort that was his dreamland. Honestly, he couldn't help but feel that something was missing from his Saturday night. Something that has been there for a very long time... 

A loud ringing ran through the apartment walls straight into Jae's ears. Oh, that's what was missing.

Brian.

Brian was the one person Jae trusted, depended on, looked up to and loved all in one. Brian was the man that crushed Jae's heart into small shards and left him to piece them back together on his own, was the man that betrayed his trust and he was the reason that Jae had spent the past four months weeping into his pillow alone. Brian was the reason Jae had proceeded to ignore all outside contact, his worried friends had made empty threats to break down his door multiple times if he refused to let them in. 

Brian was the man who had single handedly broken Jae down into a mere ball of sadness. Which brings us to the present day...

Jae instantly felt the tears well up in his eyes as the dam inside him threatened to burst whilst the rings carried on and on until Jae couldn't take it anymore. He ran into his apartment kitchen, grabbed a piece of paper and began to write as he stained the paper with stray droplets of his bitter tears.

Jae wrote down the list, rushed and scrawny before grabbing a ladder and sticking the note on his ceiling above his bed, the rings had finally stopped but Jae was too far gone to even notice. It's contents seemed simple enough to follow:

1) Don't pick up the phone you know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone! 

2)Don't let him in, you'll have to kick him out again!

3) Don't be his friend you know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning, and if your under him. You. Ain't. Getting. Over. Him.

Breathing heavily, Jae told himself it was all over, told himself it was OK. And when he had finally calmed down, the universe came and bit him in the ass and the familiar tune of Jae's phone played in his room. Jae wanted to overcome it, he wanted to be strong so he let it ring out and prayed that Brian would just give up.

He did eventually. Sorta.

Brian had left a voicemail. Jae knew tell should delete it instantly and tried to play The Rules out in his head as if they were a mantra but curiosity killed the cat and he just had to know what Brian said. There was the small hope in Jae's fragile and broken heart that Brian loved him and wanted him back after these months and as long as Jae had that small hope, he wouldn't give up. The voicemail rung out...

"Jaehyungieee-" a hiccup erupted from Brians throat. "Jae do you have any idea howww much I mishh you? 'Cause it's alot that's for sure hahaha." Even when Jae heard Brian's drunken giggle through the receiver it warmed his lonely heart. From then on out the rest of what Brian said was unintelligible slurs and occasional hiccups and the same sweet talk he used on Jae that he knew worked every time. And like usual he ended the call saying that him and Jae should catch up at his apartment, he said it as if they had been separated from each other for years when in reality the last time they saw each other was the previous week.

Jae knew that this time, with his knew rules playing in his head he would be able to convince himself to stay at home and maybe distract himself with a movie.

But we all know that Jae couldnt convince Brian to stay, let alone himself. 

~

The next morning, Jae found himself repeating his Rules again and again and realised how he had just broken all 3 of them almost overnight. 

It was only then Jae realised that there was no cure for him since as long as he kept receiving booty calls from his so called 'lover', he would keep crawling back to him until he had eroded away into nothingness. Jae stayed on the right side of the bed, turned around and let his hand brush over the space, letting out a cold emotionless chuckle at the realisation that the left side of the bed was almost identical to the left side of his chest. 

Cold, defaced and empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha well I tried (and failed) but anyways if you enjoyed then please make sure to comment and let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome and I'll try to improve to the best of my abilities.  
> Take care, fighting!
> 
> Tyutyu


End file.
